Life
by mlyccraft
Summary: When Kendall gets into a car accident he's given a choice to live or die.If he lives,he would be an orphan.If he dies,he would be without Carlos,James and Logan and they would be heartbroken. Based off if i stay but a bit different R&R


This is based off of the movie and book,if i stay and I'm going to add some things

Hope you like it and review

Pretend Will was buried in LA

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

**Chapter 1:The Accident**

It was August 31,2014 and its been exactly 6 years since William Donald "Will" Knight,husband of Jennifer Rose "Jen" Knight and father of Kendall Donald Knight and Kathryn Alexa "Katie" Knight.

Jen, Katie and Kendall were currently in the car,driving to the cometary where Will was buried.

James,Logan and Carlos stayed at the Palmwoods,letting the 3 Knight's have some alone time.

Jen was driving with Kendall behind Jen and Katie next to Kendall. No one of them were so cut up in their own thoughts.

In fact,Jen was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Honda heading right towards them until Kendall turned his head from the side window and looked straight.

"Mom,look out" Kendall screamed.

This grabbed both Jen and Katie's attention.

It was to late,the Honda hit the the Knight's car and both cars flip over.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?They said they were going to be home at 3,its 3:30" Logan Mitchell,the second oldest,the nerd and the worrier of the group said.<p>

"Logan,relax,its only been 30 minutes" James Diamond, the second youngest and the looks of the group said,trying to calm down his older friend.

"They probably wanted some extra time at papa Knight's grave" Carlos Garcia,the oldest and the child of the group said.

Logan nods just as the phone calls and he puts it on speaker.

"Hello" Logan asked,sitting next to Carlos.

"Is this the residence of Kendall,Kathryn and Jennifer Knight?" The stranger asked.

"Yes,why?" James asked.

"I'm sorry to say but there wás a car accident and Kendall,Kathryn and Jennifer were taken to the Regional Medical Center"The person in the phone said.

James,Carlos and Logan all look at each other in shock before Carlos said," W-What?"

"I'm so come to the hospital" The person said.

"OK,we'll be there soon" Carlos said before the person hung up the phone.

"First things first,since we can't drive yet let's go to the studio" Logan said.

The 3 boys all put on their shoes and jackets before Logan grabs the key and they rush out the door,locking it.

They run down to the studio to see Gustavo and Kelly.

"Dogs,what are you doing here?" Gustavo asked.

"We need a ride to the Regional Medical Center" James said.

"Why?" Kelly asked,"And where's Kendall?"

"Mama Knight,Kendall and Katie were in a car accident" Logan said.

Kelly and Gustavo exchange looks before they run out to the BTR mobile with James,Carlos and Logan close behind.

The five of them get into the BTR mobile while Gustavo drives and Carlos, Logan and James call their patents.

(Carlos:Antonio and Sylvia, Logan:Joanna and Alexander,James:Michael and Brooke)

"Mom,Katie,Kendall and mama Knight got into a car accident" The boys said in unison.

Usually they would all glare at each other for doing that but now wasn't the right time.

The 3 moms were shocked.

After the boys stayed on the phone for a few minutes they hung up and looked at each other.

"My mom said that she and my dad bought plane tickets to the soonest plane and keep in touch"James said.

"My mom said the same" Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"What makes it worst,if that's even possible, is that today is the day papa Knight died 6 years ago" James said letting a tear escape from his eye.

That was the last sentence in the car.

Everyone was silent,each lost in their own thought.

The main question on everyone's mind was:

Would Katie,Kendall and mama Knight be OK?

* * *

><p>Kendall looks he see's,isn't what he wants to see.<p>

It was him.

He was on the ground.

Was he dead?

He looks around and what he see's is much more terrifying than seeing himself.

It was his mom and sister.

"Mom,Katie" Kendall yelled,running towards them.

The 2 females didn't move.

"Hello?Anybody?" Kendall yelled,desperate for attention,which wasn't like him at all.

He watches and he gets put in the ambulance along with Katie and his mom.

The second before the door closes,he runs and gets in with Katie.

His sister was hooked up to to many wires.

What was happening?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Should I continue or delete this story?

Review


End file.
